worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Storm
Jackson Storm is a custom-built Piston Cup race car who is set to appear in the upcoming film Cars 3. A rookie in the 2017 season, Storm possesses incredible abilities, proving a worthy opponent even to racing veterans such as Lightning McQueen. History In Cars 3, among the many Piston Cup rookies who make their debut in the 2017 season, Storm is the most significant. He picks up at least three victories throughout the season, one of which being the Dinoco 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South. Storm becomes one of the season's frontrunners, beating out rookies and veterans alike, including long-time champion Lightning McQueen."Cars 3 "Lightning Strikes" Extended Look" on YouTube Storm receives unconventional training, making use of simulations and other advanced technology to perfect his talents. These efforts are monitored by a team of pitties. During one of the season's races, McQueen is involved in an accident that forces him out of the game. During his recovery, McQueen turns to Rust-eze Racing Center trainer Cruz Ramirez, who helps McQueen train to beat Storm at the Florida 500, an upcoming major Piston Cup event.Sneak peek: 'Cars 3' zooms ahead with new character Cruz Ramirez General information Personality and traits Storm's incredible abilities are responsible for his quiet confidence, as Storm is well aware of his own strength, and he believes he is representative of his racing generation as a whole. As a result of this, Storm carries a cocky demeanor, which others view as off-putting.Cars 3 New Characters Physical description Having been built specifically for racing, Storm's design is quite advanced, and his sleek model was constructed with carbon fiber and metal composite, with the concept of speed in mind. A 2017 Custom built 'Next-Gen' Piston Cup Racer, his chassis is built with hydroformed alloy and steel. His Maximum Performance V-8 engine with 850 horsepower is responsible for his ability to reach 0-60 in 3.6 seconds, as well as his top speed of 214 miles per hour. Storm is painted in a black livery, with his doors sporting a design resembling a blue lightning bolt. His sides also feature his racing number, 20, as well as logos of various sponsors, including the Piston Cup, Combustr, Carbon Cyber, and SynerG, in addition to his own sponsor, IGNTR Liquid Adrenaline.Meet Jackson Storm - Disney/Pixar's Cars 3 Profiles and statistics *Official bio **"Jackson Storm is fast, sleek and ready to race. A frontrunner in the next generation of racers, Storm's quiet confidence and cocky demeanor are off-putting—but his unmatched speed threatens to redefine the sport. Trained on high-tech simulators that are programmed to perfect technique and maximize velocity, Jackson Storm is literally built to be unbeatable—and he knows it."Cars 3 New Characters *SpecificationsCars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials **Vehicle type: 2017 Custom-built "Next-Gen" Piston Cup Racer **Top Speed: 214 mph **0-60 mph: 3.6 seconds **Engine Type: Maximum Performance V-8 **Horsepower: 850 hp **Chassis: Hydrformed alloy & steel **Body: Carbon fiber & metal composite Portrayals *Armie Hammer - Cars 3 Gallery Names in other languages References Category:Characters Category:Cars 3 Category:Racing cars Category:Antagonists